To Sesshoumaru From Santa
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Sometimes you get what you've always wanted just as soon as you stop asking for it. Written as a giftfic for Hasu86 in the Dokuga Christmas Exchange.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from these fics.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pushed the stack of files sitting in front of him away. He dropped his head to his desk and sighed again. He knew he was avoiding her and what was worse; he knew she knew. He couldn't help it. It hurt just to look at her. He could see the sadness in her eyes, the disappointment she tried so hard to hide from him. It had all seemed so simple in the beginning.

-

When they decided they were ready to be parents at first it was exciting, thinking that every time they made love they also were possibly creating life. Every month brought an anxious wait until she could take a test, only to be disappointed when it was negative. The disappointment only furthered by the arrival of her monthly cycle. Tests could be wrong, but the period was definite.

Month after month was the same until Kagome became obsessed with the calendar, plotting her period and ovulation cycles and scheduling their intimate activities until sex lost all spontaneity and risked becoming a chore.

When there was still no baby on the way they visited doctors in search of an explanation for their difficulties. They were each poked, prodded, and tested but nothing was found. Kagome ovulated regularly. His sperm count was well within normal range. There was no problem that could be found but still she was not pregnant.

If Kagome's schedule hadn't been enough, now he had doctors telling him how to eat, when to work out, hell, they even told him what kind of underwear he was allowed to wear. Now it was certain. Sex was an assigned task and he didn't dare initiate any other time of the month than her calendar indicated.

The specialists had told them that since no problems could be found that everything would be fine. Sometimes these things just took time; they needed to be patient and in several months, if they still didn't have any luck, to come back.

Scheduled intimacy was definitely a romance killer, but he hadn't seen anything yet. After a full year of fruitless effort they returned to the fertility specialists who at that time recommended medical intervention in the form of artificial insemination. There was nothing like jacking off in a cup and handing it off to someone else to inject it into your wife for you. Still, they wanted a baby and were willing to do anything it took.

Artificial insemination was clinical and expensive and apparently pointless. After several rounds of weeks of nervous hope followed by crushing disappointment and pain they couldn't take it anymore. All their suffering seemed to be for nothing and neither of them thought they could survive another failure.

It got to the point where they just didn't talk about it and he tried not to even think about it, but he knew she did. He could see how her heart was tattered and torn more and more every single day. If that wasn't bad enough, the damage to their relationship had been done. Gone were there romantic candlelit evenings of making love until morning. They didn't remember how to be spontaneous and Sesshoumaru was too afraid of reminding her of their sad situation to even try.

Kagome didn't even know the worst part and there was no way he could tell her now. If his beautiful human wife were to successfully bear him a child her lifespan would be extended to match his own long demon one. Only a pregnancy and successful birth could do so and that appeared to be impossible. He loved her either way but to lose her, to have to go on after she died and live without her, would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He just wished there was some other solution.

-

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. If his time with her was limited, if she would have to grow old and leave him, then why was he wasting a single second he could be spending with her? Why was he avoiding her, working late when it wasn't required; wasn't even necessary? The taiyoukai reached a decision then. Standing quickly and grabbing his coat on his way out of the office, he decided he wouldn't waste another moment he could be spending with Kagome. He would cherish her for as long as he had her and then cherish the memories he had left when she was gone.

-

He opened the front door, slipping inside and closing it behind him silently in an effort to surprise her. The demon followed his nose and found Kagome sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book. He stood over her for a moment, just absorbing her beauty, committing her to memory.

Sensing his presence, Kagome looked up from her book and gave him a confused look. "I thought you were working late tonight."

"I was," he replied softly, taking his place beside her on the couch. He gently set one hand on her thigh, fully expecting her to tense at his touch the way she did, though expecting it didn't make it hurt any less. "I missed you so I came home." Before she had a chance to reply he leaned in and pressed a hesitant kiss to her lips. He moved slowly, trying to wake the passion he hoped and prayed lay dormant somewhere inside her.

His prayers were answered as her lips began to move with his and a soft moan escaped her. He took the book from her limp hold and set it on the table beside her, his hands then moving to trace the curve of her waist, slowly inching towards her breasts.

She stopped him suddenly, pulling back to look at him in concern. "What are you doing? I thought… I'm not even…"

He stopped her with a finger to her lips. "I love you, Kagome. I miss you. I want you and nothing more." Thankfully she seemed reassured by his words and relaxed against him, allowing his hands to resume their wandering course.

It had been so long since he had touched her, nearly six months now, that as he began to explore her body through her clothing it felt like their first time. It didn't take long before she pulled her sweater over her head and then began to struggle to remove his shirt. Eventually she gave up on unbuttoning it and yanked it off, making him laugh at her eagerness.

"So, am I correct in the assumption that you missed this Sesshoumaru as well?"

"Mmm-Hmm," she murmured as she ran her hands over his bare chest, tracing his muscles.

Wanting and needing to feel more of her, Sesshoumaru lifted her from the couch and moved her to straddle his lap, purring as she pressed her body against his. He reached around her and expertly unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms. She pulled back just long enough to fully remove it before leaning into him again and they both moaned at the sensation of skin on skin. His hands trailed up and down her spine and she kissed him, grinding her hips against his obvious need for her, whimpering as his lips worshipped her now bare breasts.

He was dying for more contact and finally he gave in, holding her body close to his as he stood. He had intended to take her to the bedroom, but just a few steps told him he wasn't going to make it and he dropped to his knees, laying her out on the floor before him. His fingers quickly worked loose her jeans, pulling them from her body before repeating the process on his khakis. Then he knelt over her and started the slow, teasing progression of worshipping her body from head to toe.

He'd left her panties on for a reason, not wanting to rush his way through the moment and to make it as pleasurable as possible for them both in hopes of reminding her just what they'd been missing all this time. The pads of his fingers and tips of his claws caressed her, slowly whipping her into a frenzy as he touched her everywhere but where her body screamed for it. His lips and tongue followed the same paths until she moaned and writhed under his body, begging him to stop teasing her.

Finally he gave in and gave her what she wanted, brushing his fingertips lightly along her covered folds before peeling her panties from her body. His tongue did things to her that she'd forgotten it could and he pushed her to orgasm after orgasm.

When her passage twitched and tightened around his fingers for a fourth time, Sesshoumaru knew he could wait no longer. He crawled up her body and studied her face, watching as she tried to regain some semblance of control over herself and her breathing. Finally her eyes focused on him and she smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

Never before in the history of the world had boxers been removed so quickly. Not wanting their time together to be over as quickly as his boxers disappeared, however, he pressed into her slowly, reacquainting himself with the sensation of her blessed slick heat wrapped tightly around his length.

He started a relaxed pace, pumping in and out of her depths while taking the time to enjoy every second of it. Her sounds of pleasure drove him on and he moved faster, lifting her knees to his shoulders and tilting her hips just right until she screamed for him. It didn't last nearly long enough, but it didn't matter much as they spent the rest of the evening into the early hours of the morning reacquainting themselves with the pleasures each other could give.

-

That night had changed everything for them. Somehow they'd gotten back their passion, remembering how much they loved each other and all the reasons why. Sesshoumaru didn't work late anymore and instead rushed home every night where she greeted him with open arms and happy kisses. Spontaneity and romance existed for them once more and they were both eternally grateful for that. The sadness that had descended over their marriage was gone and Kagome no longer dwelled on what they didn't have, instead focusing on what they did.

She hadn't given pregnancy a single thought since that night, refusing to put that pressure back on their freshly healed relationship. She hadn't even considered it a possibility until weeks later when it dawned on her that her period was late. She kept her lips sealed, not wanting to jinx it and refusing to get her hopes up.

-

As they sat on the floor side by side next to their carefully decorated Christmas tree, the couple opened their gifts one by one. Finally only one small box remained and Kagome handed it to Sesshoumaru.

He read the tag before lifting a brow at her in question. It read 'To Sesshoumaru, From Santa'. The taiyoukai studied it closely, trying, as he always did, to figure out what was inside. He shook the little package, listening carefully to the unexpected rattle as something loose bounced around inside.

Kagome had to cover her mouth to hold back her laughter as he sniffed the present, crinkling his eyebrows in confusion. "Just open it already!"

He obliged her impatience, as it hid his own, and ripped through the patterned paper. He lifted the box and froze as he saw what lay inside. Of all the things he would have guessed the package contained, the thin white plastic stick was not on the list. He picked it up with shaking fingers and stared at it for a minute before looking at Kagome in question. When she nodded, a nervous expression on her face, a huge smile spread across his face.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded again and smiled back at him. "Merry Christmas, Daddy."


End file.
